This relates to communication networks, and more particularly, to communications networks having network switches that are controlled by a controller.
Packet-based networks such as the internet and local data networks that are connected to the internet include network switches. Network switches are used in forwarding packets from packet sources to packet destinations. The packets may be sometimes referred to as frames.
It can be difficult or impossible to control the switches of one vendor using the equipment of another vendor. This is because the switch equipment of one vendor may use a different operating system and set of control procedures than the switch equipment of another vendor. To address the challenges associated with controlling different types of switch platforms, cross-platform protocols have been developed. These protocols allow centralized control of otherwise incompatible switches.
Cross-platform controller clients can be included on the switches in a network. The controller clients are able to communicate with a corresponding controller server over network paths. Because the controller clients can be implemented on a variety of switch hardware, it is possible for a single controller to control switch equipment that might otherwise be incompatible.
The network may include end hosts that send network packets to the switches for forwarding through the network. End hosts in the network sometimes send broadcast network packets that are flooded throughout the network (i.e., the broadcast network packets are destined for all end hosts in the network). As an example, an end host may send broadcast network packets to discover network addresses of other end hosts. Flooding of a network associated with broadcasting network packets can generate undesirable amounts of network traffic (e.g., because the network packets may be forwarded by the network switches to many end hosts). Therefore, it may be desirable to provide the network with improved network packet broadcasting capabilities.